


For You

by GlyphArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlyphArchive/pseuds/GlyphArchive
Summary: It is never too early or late for giving a friend a present.
Kudos: 21





	For You

"Saber, Rama." Sacking crumples when she lets her bag rest on the floor, red twine keeping the contents sealed acceptably tight and preserving the mystery inside.

He turns, alert and curious; taken aback when he sees her.

Of course he might be. It has been some time since she needed to treat him as a patient, after all.

"I am aware that this holiday is not one you celebrate in your homeland." The box in her hands is pristine, lovely white and topped with a dark green bow. She'd taken great care with it, inspecting every angle and crease to be sure no hints of what was inside could be determined.

"Still, it is only right to give a friend a present." Nightingale extends her hands, smiling softly. "I wish you a Merry Christmas. And, despite the differences in our calendars, a Happy New Year."

**Author's Note:**

> Nightingale and Rama's friendship is wonderful and I wish it got a little more attention.


End file.
